Bonding With the Enemy
by fairystail
Summary: Ron gets lost in one of Drakken's lairs and one thing leads to another. Series of One shots with Ron and Shego
1. Chapter 1

**Bonding With the Enemy**

It was the same old same old for Ron. Wake up late, eat a large breakfast, walk to school with kim, get yelled at by Barkin, drop his pants, get detention, cheer practice and then go on a mission to stop Drakken from taking over the world yet again. It was the same old same old and as a result Ron wasn't really paying any attention. He really should have paid attention.

Ron didn't know how it had happened or even when it had happened all he knew was that he was seperated from Kim and wandering around Drakken's latest lair like a lost little naked mole rat.

"Hmmm and what's behind door number two!" he called out as he opened a random door. He couldn't believe his eyes.

It.

It was.

It was so beautiful.

It was a large room with a large fifty inch flatscreen tv against one wall, a large bookcase completely filled with games and horrors of all types as well.

Not even thinking about Ron ran inside grabbed Zombie Mayhem seventeen which wasn't due out for another month, placed it in the console, hopped on the bed and started playing. It's not like Kim would need him or anything.

…

It was the same old same old day for Shego, sleep in, get up have a shower, have breakfast, ignore Drakken's ranting, pummel a few henchmen, ignore more of Drakken's ranting and then make her way back to her room to relax. What wasn't the same old same old however was the loud cry of 'BOOYAH' that came from her room.

Shego froze. No that couldn't be. No way there is no way that she heard that. There is noway that the buffoon, THE BUFFOON was in HER room. Hands lighting up and her face set into a scowl Shego grabbed her door handle, ignoring the fact that the handle started to melt, and flung the door open to find the buffoon on her bed playing one of her video games.

"What do you think you're doing," she snarled.

The buffoon didn't even look at her, he just waved a hand at her idly, "hang on i'm almost to level twenty," he muttered not once taking his eyes of off the screen.

Shego raised her hand about to smack the Buffon into the wall when his words finally registered, "wait what?"

…

Kim and Drakken stared each other down, the alarm was going off and the doomsday machine had been destroyed but where were the sidekicks?

…

"GRAB THE HEALTHPACK."

"YOU MEAN THE ONE ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THAT GREAT BIG HOARD OF ZOMBIES!"

"USE YOUR FLAMTHROWER!."

"IT'S OUT OF AMMO."

"WELL DO SOMETHING WE'RE ALMOST…. GOD DAMMIT SHEGO GAME OVER!"

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T RUSHED AHEAD WE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR TAKING TOO LONG."

"WELL EXCUSE ME BUT I WAS HOPING TO MAKE SURE I HAD ENOUGH AMMO. WHICH I DIDN'T THNANKS TO YOU RUNNING TOO FAR AHEAD."

"Noob."

"Say that again Buffoon I dare you."

"Nooooooooob."

"ARGGH!"

One hour later.

"So up for another game?"

"Sure but get some snacks out of the cupboards first."


	2. Chapter 2

She claimed she was mindcontrolled.

He claimed it was for a dare.

He didn't believe her.

She didn't believe him.

.

Her day had been the usual kind. She would wake up, shower, have breakfast and ignored all of Drakken's ranting and whining and boasting and general idiocy before he sent her on a job to go and steal something or other from some secret laboroatory in the middle of nowhere. As she was leaving with her prize she heard one of the workers mumble something. The worker was a pretty woman with perfect hair, perfect looks, perfect skin and perfect non-glowing hands of death who lived a perfect normal life. Shego almost killed little miss perfect when she dared to call her a freak.

…

His day had been the usual kind and oh how he hated the usual kind.

It started off like always, awaken screaming from the nightmares, roll out of bed and crawl his way downstairs to an empty house. Have breakfast and leave for school. At school he would be yelled at from Mr Barkin over the slightest problem and be given a weeks detention with extra homework as well. He would be forced to walk through D-hall and be attacked by the bullies, if he was lucky then he would only get a black eye. Kim would yell at him for fighting and then storm off in a huff and Bonnie would laugh, calling him a loser.

It was the usual kind of day. Lather, rinse repeat.

…

Shego didn't bother dropping the device off at Drakken's lair, it was destroyed in her rage anyway. Instead she made her way to the closest bar she could, it didn't matter that it was in Middleton or that Shego's unique physiology made her all but immune to the effects of alcohol.

She really needed a drink.

…

it wasn't that unusual to find Ron sitting in that particular bar, not after a day had just been too much for him to handle. At least once a week he would be in there, a bottle of beer in his hand as he tried to unwind. This was no different than any of the other times he had been in that bar and without even having to say anything the bartender gave him his order. What was different however was the woman sitting at the bar.

She was gorgeous.

Had silky black hair.

A lithe frame that men and woman would drool over.

Was dressed in a smoking hot skin-tight outfit

Had green skin that complimented her beauty more than detracted from it.

Normally when Shego was around Ron would do his best to walk in the opposite direction but she looked so lonely to the blonde sidekick so he manned up, gathered all of his courage and sat down beside her.

"You know your clothes are about to catch fire," he told her.

Shego almost jumped in shock before she settled for glaring at him. "You lost Buffoon? Freddy Fazbear's is just down the road."

Ron was used to being glared at, yelled at, mocked, insulted, having his name forgotten. He was used to it all. That is not to say that he liked it. In fact he hated it, loathed it even but he rarely let others see that. Rarely being the key word.

"Hey gorgeous is this guy bothering you?" a burly, musclebound idiot asked, his hand clamping on Ron's shoulder.

Lucky for Shego Ron took his anger out on the idiot. Monkey screams and an ethereal blue glow filled the air before Ron sent his fist flying into the idiot's face sending him flying backwards through eleven walls. "DO NOT CALL ME BUFFOON!" Ron shouted over the monkeys. "It's Ron. R. O. N. RON! Not Buffoon, not loser, not idiot, not delinquent, not anything else it's RON!"

Shego snorted sarcastically at that. "What got your panties in a bunch because people don't call you by your name? You still have friends, still have a family to go home to. The way I see it you don't have much to complain about."

"And you do?" Ron asked derisively. "let's see you makie millions a year, besides his idocy Drakken is actually a nice boss who cares for you, you can go anywhere in the world whenever you want for any reason you want and you have nothing stopping you from doing whatever you want."

"How about Green skin and freakish powers," Shego shot back.

Ron did nothing except to make the monkey screams louder and the glow brighter for a few seconds before it died off.

"Least you're not green," Shego muttered.

"least you have someone to go home too," Ron shot back.

"yeah and you don't," Shego muttered sarcastically.

"I don't," Ron said seriously. "Mom and dad went on a cruise six months ago. The still have two years left. I didn't get told until they were gone for a month and sent me a postcard."

shego's eyes widened a bit at that. "Fine we both have shitty lives. Happy now?" she asked. When ron didn't answer she sent her fist through the bar and left, no longer in the mood for alcohol.

…

it was a week later when she was back in Middleton only she wasn't at the bar, she was somewhere else. "Make up the spare room, i'm moving in," she growled, pushing past the Buffoo….Ron and into the house.

For the last week she had been thinking about the incident at the bar and what had been said. He had powers like her. He was clearly lonely like her. He had a terrible life. He was angry. The only thing Shego could really say was different was their skin colour and that was something he never once commented on. Drakken was a nice guy, an idiot but still a nice guy however Shego just couldn't stand being looked at in fear and disgust anymore so she came here, not that she'd tell Ron that.

"Why are you here?" he asked in confusion.

"One of Drakken's mind control experiments gone wrong now make up my room ron," she ordered, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing at her terrible lie. It was the first thing she could think of.

Later Shego would ask why he did as she said, why he allowed her just to move in. He wouldn't tell her it was because he was happy to not be so alone anymore or anything like that he would just smirk and say, "the monkey's dared me to do it," they both knew the other was lying. It was plain as day but they didn't care. It worked.


	3. Chapter 3

When he turned evil the first time and she worked with him Shego was strong enough to admit that he scared her. He scared her very, very badly. He didn't beat her up, attack her, or even really threaten her. He just used his mind and with barely any effort showed just how outclassed she would be if she were to go against him.

There was also the fact that in the space of one day he created two doomsday machines, upgraded the base's security, modified one of Drakken's failed inventions and as a bonus casually improved the designs of any blueprints that were laying around the base.

It normally took Drakken anywhere up to a month to build one doomsday machine.

Shego would never have admitted it but when he was back to good again she was relieved, what he was capable of, what he could truly do scared her too much.

…

When he first saw Go Tower Ron did what any teenager would do. He explored. Sure he may have been told not to, sure it may have been against the rules and considered an invasion of their privacy but this was the place that Shego grew up in. Ron just had to have a look around.

People may call Ron an idiot and he would be the first one to claim that but he quickly noticed several things when he was wandering around Go Tower.

The first thing that Ron noticed was that there was no mention or sign of Team Go's parents, ANYWHERE. It was as if they had never existed.

The second thing that Ron noticed was that each person's room was on a seperate floor away from each other.

The third thing that Ron noticed but would never, ever bring up was that if everyone got a power why did both of the twins get the power to clone themselves? Identical twins making Identical clones. Shego was a smart woman and Ron was sure that she saw what he saw.

Ignoring their parents.

Isolated from each other.

The twins that may only be one.

It was no wonder that Shego left, the tower was worse than a haunted house.

…

She noticed it that brief time when she was his teacher. He hated school, loathed it with a passion and she couldn't blame him. Almost all of the students mocked him, the teachers belittled him, even his best friend did not think he was very capable.

She saw what the others did not though. A brief pop-quiz that he barely gave any effort, only answered three questions. The three questions were simple but he went more indepth than she thought possible with only a few lines of answers. When she called him up to the board though, he started to sweat, to joke around, he was nervous and he got the simple question wrong.

She saw what he was capable off that time when he was evil, she knew he could answer as simple as what was on the blackboard.

Ron Stoppable was a genius, unfortunately he did not see it himself and let his nerves, his belief that he was a failure get in the way of his true potential.

…

Ron saw it when Drakken was finally announced a hero, he saw how she shied away from the lime light. Drakken didn't notice it and Kim just said it was old habits but Ron knew it was something else.

While Drakken tried to cure the common cold, end world hunger and generally improve his hero image Ron was the only one who saw Shego slowly fade into the background, he was the only one who was worried by what he saw.

The first time someone called her a hero Shego smiled and waved it off, said something cocky and confident. Ron however noticed the way she tensed just a little and her smile was just a little bit more fake. It happened more and more as time went on until eventually she broke it off with Drakken.

Unlike everyone else Ron wasn't surprised. Drakken loved being called a hero, it was the acknowledgement that he had always craved. Shego however hated it, she didn't think she deserved to be a hero, the more she was called a hero, the more she grew to hate herself.

That was what Ron saw and he could understand why Shego would feel that way, after all that was how Ron felt.

…

When Kim and Ron broke up Shego wasn't surprised. Kim wanted to be the best she could be, not only that she wanted to be the best she could be at everything. She had started over twenty different charities once she left school, saved several different countries from natural disasters and starvation. She was a modern day saint and then some.

Ron, he was a good guy, he cared about others and would help if he could but he never felt that need to improve himself, better himself and do things. He just liked to drift along the stream of life, whatever happened would happen and Ron would deal with it as it came. He would not go looking for any challenges.

Ron was what he was and he was okay with that.

…

Just like every other week since that one fateful day, Ron made his way to Shego's place and they played video games together or watched movies. They just spent time together, joking around, giving each other shit and just having fun like any friends would do. They never talked about the future or about anything serious.

Ron never asked Shego about her family, she never offered any information. He never asked about Drakken and she never asked about Kim. Truthfully Ron did not care about any of that there were only a few things that he cared to know about Shego.

1\. She had an awesome sense of humour.

2\. She sucked at Video games. (No matter that she had the highest score in Zombie Mayhem, she obviously cheated)

3\. She had great taste in snacks.

4\. She enjoyed wearing sexy outfits just to tease him.

5\. She was surprisingly scared of ghosts and ghost related movies/games.

6\. She was Shego, his friend.

Ron didn't need to know anything else.

…

…

…

…

…

So yeah another one shot. Has a slight tie in with the first but not enough to really matter.

This contains some thoughts I had on the cartoon. Ie Shego's parents and the Wegos. Why does Ron create several doomsday weapons yet flunk every test. Would Shego really like to be a hero again? She has had a few chances throughout the cartoons after all. So yeah just a few things. A bit heavy at some points and not so heavy at others but yeah this is a little insight into the characters from each other's point of view.


	4. Chapter 4: Gifts

_**Gifts**_

Ronald Stoppable had given Shego many gifts over the years but he hadn't received any from her.

…

The first time that Ron gave Shego a gift was purely by accident. He was sneaking through one of Drakken's lairs, his school bag on his back as he crept along unfortunatly for him a wandering guard came upon him and a fight started out. By the time the guard was dealt with more guards had appeared and then more guards until finally Shego herself appeared. It wasn't even a fight.

Duck

Dodge

Dip

Dive

and dodge.

Ron did his best to evade plasma blast after plasma blast, slash from her claws after slash.

Eventually after a while Kim showed up and saved him. Ron got away but his bag was left behind.

It would be later on that Shego would retrieve said bag and after taking the collectors edition of Zombie Mayhem 12 that Ron had just bought right before the mission, Shego would go to her room and spend all night gaming.

On a side note Ron would mourn his game for three days straight…...and Mr Barken would not accept the excuse of 'but a hot and crazy supervillaness stole my homework!'

…

The second time that Ron gave Shego a gift was on purpose. While in the middle of Global Justice's base he got bored and decided to look around. In his defence if they didn't want a teenager to go through their secret files then they should have hidden them better. While going through the files on the villains Ron found several important things out.

Killigan's Haggis was legally classified as a poison.

Monkey Fist's middle name was Clancy.

Shego's birthday was in three days.

Deciding that since it was her birthday and she had never actually really hurt him he should get her a gift.

With no idea what she liked, besides his priceless game that he hadn't forgiven her about, and causing pain Ron decided to bake her a cake.

Three days later Shego woke up to find a box just outside her door at the lair, there was birthday card signed from Ron and inside was Ron Stoppables famous 7 Layers of Heaven Chocolate Cake.

She never forgave him for the extra few pounds she gained.

…

The Third time Ron Stoppable gave Shego a gift it was the best gift she had ever received. Drakken was yap yap aypping about his latest, greatest plan to take over the world by reversing global warming. Shego wasn't entirely sure on how that that would work but then again she didn't really care.

Suddenly one of the vents let out a loud creak and fell down, landing on Drakken and knocking the scientist out.

Slowly Ron crawled out of the vent, saw Shego and ran away screaming.

Ron had gifted Shego with silence from Drakken's insane rambling.

…

The fourth time Ron Stoppable gave Shego a gift she was shocked. She was in the middle of stealing from Dementor when the alarm went off and the midget appeared. He yelled at her, cursed at her and was just generally a loud mouth insulting her left and right until he called her a freak. Shego was about to pummel the midget for that when Stoppable felt out of a nearby vent and yelled at Dementor to take that back, that Shego wasn't a freak. Dementor refused and to Shego's surprise Stoppable began to give the midget an ass whooping she never expected from him.

Hearing Dementor apologize to her through a

…

She wasn't sure how many times Stoppable had given her a gift but by this time she would be sure that it was over a hundred by now. There was an explosion, the lair was falling apart and Stoppable had pulled her out of the way of falling debris, saving her life.

It wasn't until they were outside that Shego came to a decision. "I guess it's time I gave you a gift," she muttered to herself before she acted.

…

Ron Stoppable had given Shego many gifts over the years but none of them compared to the gift Shego gave him. Nothing he gave her compared to being given her first kiss.

And her second.

Third.

And after that his brain just sorta shut down.

...

…

…

The first of these stories that actually has some form of romance in it as opposed to the others that could just be romantic or could just be a close bond like friendship/family or something.

Not as good as I liked but I hope you all like it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday

Shego glared at the calendar, oh how she hated it. How dare it remind her what was coming up, how dare it remind her that it was Ron' birthday tomorrow. How dare it remind her that she still did not have a present for him!

What was she going to do? She couldn't not get him a present after all that he had done for her but she had no idea what to get him. He already had all of the Zombie Mayhem games. They went and saw the Deadpool movie just yesterday so that wouldn't work. He didn't need any Bueno Nacho vouchers. New clothes were pointless as he wouldn't wear them. He earned enough money to buy himself whatever he wanted. Truth be told there was nothing she could think of to get him and it was driving her crazy. It's not like she could use her past experience to help her either.

...

 **Shego's Tenth Birthday**

Shego and her brothers were in the middle of the living room and she was eagerly starting to open her presents.

"Open this one first sis you'll love it," Herman her oldest brother suggested, handing her a box.

With a wide smile on her face Shego took it from him and ripped it open. Inside was some sort of suit.

"It's going to be your super suit," Herman said with a wide smile. "you know for when we become actual superheroes."

"oh...right," Shego muttered. "You were serious about that..." she never did tell him that she didn't want to be a superhero and also that she was not going to go around half naked like that.

Tch, that's lame," Marven smirked, "here sis you will love this much better than his lame super suit or whatever it is," this time Shego was handed a card.

Once more excited she opened the card to see two tickets to the Go City football team. Marven knew she hated football.

"Thanks?" she asked weakly.

Wendall and Wilard were next up, still barely about to talk or really do anything they passed her a piece of paper with a crayon drawing on it. She couldn't tell what the drawing was supposed to be but it was the best birthday present she had gotten that year. Or for the next several years after that.

She never did tell herman just exactly how her super suit found it's way into the garbage disposal.

...

Shego shook her head at that, no clearly a physical gift would be a bad idea if her history and experience with gifts was anything to go on, maybe an outing or something?

...

 **Shego's Thirteenth Birthday**

For her birthday Shego was told that they would do whatever she wanted and well, she had always wanted to visit the fair so off they went. She was honestly surprised that they had agreed to it but never look a gift horse in the mouth.

It started off well enough, they wondered around, got some food, went on a few rides and then Herman decided to play a few ball games. Clearly he didn't know that they wee rigged and more force was not the answer. Three stands were destroyed.

Then there was Marven, decided to sneak into the ladies toilets if the screams about little men was anything to go by.

The twins realised that they could copy their money as well and basically bought everything they could with disappearing money.

"next year I think I'll just hole myself up in my room," she muttered to herself as chaos erupted around her.

...

"Okay so the fair is definitely out but what about bowling?

...

everyone winced as Herman threw the bowling ball through the next five buildings.

...

"laser tag?"

...

The twins cloned themselves and the gear too often, the computer systems broke and the whole place was shut down.

...

"Swimming?"

...

Several screams erupted from the bathrooms just as Herman's belly flop caused a tidal wave.

...

"okay so doing something is out, maybe I can at least bake a cake?" she mused.

...

Kitchen fire.

...

Kitchen Fire.

...

Kitchen fire.

...

Kitchen fire.

...

"Oh right. Maybe I can ask Dr D to bake something?"

...

 **Earlie that Day**

"Shego have you seen what happened to my box of exploding muffins?"

...

Shego let out a sigh and just fell back on her bed. That was it, there was nothing. She had nothing. She had no idea what to get her boyfriend for his birthday, they had only been dating for a few months now and already they were going to break up. He was so kind, cute and perfect too.

Shego couldn't help it, she cried herself to sleep that night.

...

 **The Next morning**

Ron stumbled down the stairs, bleary eyed and opened the door with a yawn.

Shego was standing there though she didn't look like usual. Gone was that confident smile and the self assured way of standing. In fact she looked almost scared.

"Er...Happy birthday," she muttered before pushing a card out towards him.

It took ron a few moments to collect himself. Birthday? Right it was his birthday. He honestly had no idea what to do, he normally completely forgot about it as he was either too busy with Kim's missions or there was just no one to really celebrate it with.

It was nice for someone to remember it.

With as wide a smile as he could manage Ron took the card gingerly from Shego before pulling her in for a quick kiss.

' _Best birthday ever,'_ he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Snooping

Something was wrong with Ron and she was going to figure out what it was. It started off innocently enough, he would drift off into day dream when they were together, needing to be prompted and reminded what they were talking about. Ron and her were close, they loved each other and knew each other well, Ron was prone to daydreaming every now and then so she left it.

It was nothing she told herself, nothing special and nothing to be worried about. Besides if there was anything important then Ron would tell her. Somehow that didn't make her feel any better.

...

The next thing that she noticed, Ron was hiding something from her. He would claim that he was busy, had to do something with his family or had made plans with Felix. But his family was out of town and Felix was busy in some science exhibit outside of town. Not that she looked into it or anything, or hacked several government networks or stalked Felix or anything like that.

Ron was hiding something from her and she wanted to know what.

...

She found a message in his phone, 'I had fun last night 3' it read. She didn't recognise the number and there was no name. What there was however was a long list of messages coming from the same number, the first one was from before Ron started acting weird.

What was going on? Who was this vile woman that was texting Ron like that?

She would find out now!

...

With a growl she threw open the door to Ron's house and found a woman's bra right there in the centre of the hall. Following after that she found a pair of panties just outside of Ron's room and sounds coming from within.

Alight with her rage and unable to contain herself anymore she threw open the door with enough force to crack the wall and found herself face to face with a naked Ron and Shego.

Kim passed out.

...

...

...

sorry its a bit short


	7. Chapter 7: The Thing

Shego stared at the _**thing**_ in front of her. Watched in horror as it made noises, moved slightly and reeked this god awful stench.

"I'm going to kill Stoppable when I see him next," she declared. Surprisingly as if by some divine intervention the _**thing**_ stopped moving, stopped making noises as well. It still reeked but you couldn't have everything.

Emboldened by this, hoping against all hope that it worked she continued on. "I'm going to use him as a new punching bag, rip him limb from limb, burn every single one of his freckles off of his pale white but. I'm going to make him scream and plead and cry for mercy but he will receive none," by this time Shego had worked her self into such a rant that her hands had caught fire, "then slowly his cries will be ones begging for death and yet still I would not give him what he wants. By the end of it he will be left a blubbering wreck, barely capable of any thought...not like he's capable of thought at the moment," she muttered to herself, a maniacal glint was in her eyes and the flames had started to spread.

The _**thing**_ started to make noise again, breaking Shego out of her thoughts of torture. With a sigh Shego dispersed the flames and picked up the _**thing**_.

"Why the hell would Stoppable ever think this was a good idea," she muttered to herself. "Doesn't he know that I have work to do and I'm not even allowed to let this thing out of my sight."

...

 **Drakke** **n**

"Shego I need you to go and...is that a?" Drakken asked staring at the _**thing**_ in Shego's hand.

"Yes," Shego muttered. "Yes it is."

Drakken blinked slowly, not sure how to react to the _**thing**_ in front of him. "It's not yours is it?" he asked before having to quickly dodge a fire ball thrown at his head. "Hey what was that for?" he whined.

"Do you really think I would have something like this?" Shego asked sarcastically. "Really?"

"Well then why the blazes is it here!?"

"Because some people are complete and utter morons!" Shego snapped. "Now what do you want!"

"I'll say. Some one must be completely stupid to leave... what was that for?" Drakken asked in yet another whine.

"The job. NOW!" Shego screamed in anger.

"Fine fine I need you to steal the latest Henchco doomsday blueprints."

"Got it," Shego responded before turning and walking towards the hover-car.

"You aren't takin..."

"I was told not to let it leave my sight!" she shouted back.

...

 **J** **ack Hench**

One hand struggling to hold the _**thing**_ Shego vaulted over one of the guards, kicked another in the face and used her free hand to send a third flying over the catwalk balcony into a vat of chemicals. "Why is it that every room is just a catwalk over vat's of chemicals," Shego muttered to herself as she took out yet another guard.

"Well, well, well Shego it's so good to see you," came the cultured tone of Jack Hench. "How have you...is that a.."

"YES!" Shego snapped.

"is it.."

"NO!"

"And you brought it here to a robbery? You truly are evil."

"SHUT UP!" Shego screamed throwing fire ball after fire ball at the Henchco CEO.

"It's about to fall off the edge," Jack Hench calmly pointed out.

"god damnit!" Shego cried as she threw herself after the _**thing**_ hoping like all hell that she's be able to catch it in time.

...

 **Monkey Fist**

Shego was in her hover-car. flying over some useless unimportant jungle in the middle of nowhere when she felt it shake and standing on the back was that creep Monkey Fist.

"I'll be taking this," monkey Fist smirked holding the **_thing_** up in his hands before he did a back-flip off the hover-car. and fell to the forest below.

Shego lost it. She jumped right after the monkey obsessed asshole. How dare he do this. How dare he interfere and make her day even worse. Ron trusted her to look after it fr him, he trusted her and she was not going to betray that trust, no matter what some wannabe monkey bitch thought. Dimly she recognized the sound of an explosion as the hover-car. crashed.

Reaching out a hand Shego grabbed onto a vine and let it slow her fall just enough that she didn't break her legs before she started to run after Monkey Fist.

The fool thought to use his useless pets to stop her, she just lit them on fire and threw them straight after him. "Get back here!" she snarled hatefully.

"Thought you'd be happy to get rid of your burden," the Monkey bastard's voice called out from somewhere. When had Shego lost sight of him?

"I don't care about that **_thing_** but I am not letting you have it!" she cried.

"Oh and how will you stop me?" she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"give it back now or I will tell Amy EXACTLY where to find you." She didn't even finish her sentence before the **_thing_** was on the ground in front of her and Monkey Fist was gone.

...

 **Seniors**

Shego almost wished that she had called the princess for a ride, anything would be better than the two Seniors staring at her like that.

"Is it mine?" Junior asked stupidly.

"No it's not yours you dolt!" she seethed.

"then I do not understand if it is not mine why have you brought it with you?"

"See son this is exactly what I meant, she is not good enough for you," Senior tripled stated calmly, ignoring the fact that almost all of Shego's body was covered in green flames of hatred.

"Listen to me very F-ing carefully," she snarled. "I am not, nor will I ever be interested in that ignoramus that you call a son. I will not ever even contemplating touching him with a ten foot pole even if he was the last god dam person on earth. This is not mine, it belongs to a friend even then I wish people would stop bringing it up. The next person to mention this **_thing_** will be taking a visit to the burn ward. Do I make myself F-ing clear!?"

The two Seniors just nodded their heads.

"Good and you're replacing Drakken's hover-car.," she added once she had calmed down.

...

The day was finally over, she was at Ron's house and finally she would be able to hand the **_thing_** off to him. If she was lucky she would never have to see it again. She did not even know why she agreed to help the idiot, their friendship be dammed, this was not worth it.

"Oh hey Shego," Ron said as he opened the door, smiling at her. He took the **_thing_** from her arms, "thanks for babysitting Hana for me I really needed to study."

"Oh um...yeah...no problem," she muttered feeling her face heat up. Why did he have to look at her like that?

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble was she?"

Shego shook her head so hard she wondered if it might fall off, "no, no no trouble at all. Just spent the day watching Disney flicks," she muttered. God damnit why did she have to be so weak.

His smile seemed to light up even more at her words, "hey thanks this means a lot to me."

"it was nothing," she murmured averting her eyes to the ground, was that crack always there?

"Cool, hey would you mind looking after her next Sunday as well?" he asked.

"Sure, no worries," Shego muttered.

"Great thanks. Sorry it's time for Hana's nap. I'll see you later okay?"

"Later."

It was five minutes after Ron had closed the door that Shego realised just what she had agreed to. "FUCK!"


	8. Chapter 8: Hate

**Hate**

Ron was never the type to hate. He didn't hate the D-hall bullies for taking his lunch money. He didn't hate Barken for all the unfair detentions. He didn't hate Gill for trying to mutate him. He didn't hate Monkey Fist for the monkeys. He didn't hate Drakken for trying to take over the world. Ronald Dean Stoppable did not hate.

Until now.

Watching Eric and Shego standing over Kim like that was too much for him.

Kim was down for the count, her emotions toyed with by that fake and it was up to Ron to save her. If he wasn't so consumed with hate and anger maybe, just maybe he would have remembered his ninja training but sadly that was not the case and he went down easily.

The last thing he saw was Eric and Shego standing over Kim, in each other's arms mocking his best friend.

...

...

...

If you asked her brothers or Drakken or pretty much anyone then they would tell you that Shego was filled with hatred at the world and everyone in it. This was not true. Hate meant that you cared and Shego did not care.

She didn't hate her brothers as annoying, self-absorbed and egotistical as they were. She was annoyed by them, she wanted nothing to do with them but Shego did not hate them.

Shego didn't hate Drakken. Just like her brothers he annoyed her, bothered her, he was egotistical and on the slow side but he wasn't self-absorbed. Never before had she met someone who claimed to be evil, tried to take over the world on a daily basis and yet could care for those who worked under him so much. He was odd, he was a royal pain in her ass but Shego did not hate Drakken, in fact she almost considered him a fried. Almost.

Shego did not hate Kim. Kim was arrogant, self-righteous, always thinking she was better than everyone else, had kicked her into an electrified tower and had beat her up on more than one occasion but Shego did not hate Kim. Until she heard the news.

Sitting in the cell of a local jail with the only source of entertainment the t.v. The only show on was the news, detailing Drakken's Diablo plot and how it was stopped by Kim Possible (Shego felt a twinge of annoyance that Ron was not mentioned, yet again). The shot of the news reporters changed to show a hall filled with teenagers, the centre of the screen showing two, very familiar teens slow dancing together before one grabbed the other one by the back of the head and they kissed.

The t.v. was destroyed in a burst of green fire.

Shego had never truly hated anyone until now. She hated Kim Possible.

...

...

...

Ron had never been inside a prison before. It wasn't that surprising really, he and Kim never actually locked people away just held onto them for the local police or Global Justice to do it. If he wasn't there for such a serious reason then maybe Ron would have been a little scared or curious about looking around but he had a mission. He had also broke in, in the middle of the night and would probably be arrested if he was caught but that was beside the point.

He found his target quickly, unlocking the cell and quietly enterring it, closing the door behind him.

Without any pre-amble or warning or even hesitance he grabbed the sleeping prisoner by the back of their shirt and slammed them face first into the brick wall.

Ron Stoppable made sure that his victim knew not to ever hurt Kim like that, ever again!

...

...

...

Shego was awakened to finding Ron Stoppable in her cell, staring at her with cold dead eyes, an impassive look on his face. Dimly she noticed the blood on his knuckles and the muffled sound of whining coming from Drakken's cell.

The incident with the t.v. had drained whatever remained of her powers for the time being and she was still to beaten up to protect herself or fight back so she just watched Ron step closer, ready to do what ever he had done to Drakken to her.

"I should hate you," he eventually said his voice breaking the silence.

"Wha?" real smooth Shego. Real smooth.

"You Drakken and _**Eric**_ toyed with Kim's heart. Because of you she almost gave up. Kim Possible the girl who could do anything who has saved countless lives, faced impossible odds and won almost gave up all because of you three," he continued on, a cold fire burning behind his eyes.

Shego finally gathered enough of herself to give a small, mocking scowl, "luckily she had her boyfriend there to pick up the pieces again."

"I was there," he admitted. "I picked up the pieces, put her back together but she will probably never be the same again and I should hate you for your part in doing that to her."

"So you said Stoppable. Why are you here? Going to hurt me like you did Drakken?"

He gave a small smile at that. "You seem to be confused. I should hate you, but I don't. I should want to hurt you but I don't. I don't even hate Drakken, not that I didn't punish him for what he did to Kim. The only one I hate is Eric and he's gone"

Shego stared at him, "why are you here then?"

He finally showed some emotion, a goofy grin appearing on his face as he pulled his phone out of one of his pockets. "Don't tell me you forgot its movie-slash-game night?" he asked as he sat down onto the cot next to her.

"Wha?" Yes Shego was as smooth as they came.

Ron wrapped an arm around Shego, pulling her in close so they could both see the movie on his tiny phone screen.

"Oh by the way, me and Kim aren't dating. I turned her down," he told her just before the movie started.

Shego never was one to hate, to hate meant that you cared and Shego did not care. The fact that she pulled herself closer to Ron was just so that she could see the movie better and the smile on her face, well it was a really good movie.

* * *

I'm not too happy with the ending but I sorta blanked.

Left it sort of open as to wether or not Ron felt hate because Eric played with Kim's heart (wich is a dick thing to do) or because Shego taunted Kim by pretending to show interest in Eric i.e. maybe when you're gone i'll date him. Or the part where they held each other after kicking Kim's ass


	9. Chapter 9: A Matter of Time

**A Matter of Time**

If you found yourself a prisoner in a cell then it could be assumed that you had committed some kind of crime.

If you found yourself _the only_ prisoner in a cell then you were special.

If you found yourself the only prisoner in an entire cell block then things were starting to get interesting.

If you were the only prisoner in an entire prison built specifically to hold you...well then it would be safe to assume that your name was Ronald Dean Stoppable.  
World's most hated villain.  
Enemy of everyone everywhere.  
Leader of a terrorist group.  
The person who had come closest to defeating The Supreme One

The prison was empty, no one around, no guards, no nothing just the lone figure of Ron Stoppable in his cell, sitting, waiting. He had been waiting for almost twenty years and he would keep waiting as long as he needed to, he knew that eventually everything would come to fruition and his greatest enemy, the person he hated most in the world, The Supreme One would eventually be no more.

There was a small noise and Ron opened his eyes to see a Bueno Nacho bag sitting in the ground, The Supreme One standing on the other side of the bars watching him. "You should eat up," she said, "that's the last Bueno Nacho in the world."

Slowly, methodically, Ron picked up the bag and helped himself to the bounty that was held within. "They are here, aren't they?"

The glare sent his way would have killed lesser men. "I don't know what you think two dumb teenagers and a stupid mole rat are going to be able to do to stop me. You could have gotten Team Impossible, Global Justice, those weird ass ninjas, my brothers or heck even your sister would have been more useful than those idiots."

Ron gave a small shrug, slowly finished chewing his food and regarded The Supreme One. "The dogs with the loudest barks are most afraid."

The Supreme One snarled at that, her hands lighting up as she rained punches down on his cell bars. Not that those punches did any good, this cell was made to hold the most dangerous man in the world after all. Not that it seemed to do much good, he must have been getting in and out somehow, she just knew it. "I am not afraid! They won't be able to stop me!"

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Ron asked still calm and collected. "It's not being stopped that scares you. It's seeing her, the girl whose life you took, the child whose heart you piercced with your hands as you watched the light leave her eyes. Sure you talked about killing her before but you never thought it would actually happen, you were just trash talking, blowing off steam. And then she tripped, she was meant to dodge but she didn't, and she died. You are scared of seeing her once more aren't you," it wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. The sky was green, the clouds were black, The Supreme One ruled the world and she was scared.

"I'm not scared of that annoying little princess!" she screamed. Not that she would admit her fear however.

Ron gave another shrug, and slurped on his soda. "Then maybe you are scared of him. Those soft, trusting brown eyes of his turning slowly to be filled with hate when he finds out what you have become," the look on her face said that he spoke the truth. "Maybe you are scared that the one person to understand you, to trust you will look at you and see not a friend, not a potential lover, not a human being deserving of love and affection but a cruel, disgusting, cold hearted monster..."

Ron had more to say, he was going to say much, much more but he was interrupted by the sounds of creaking metal as the bars to his cell shattered under the Supreme Ones fists. "Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" she screamed, face contorted with rage, eyes filled with tears. Ron calmly sipped his drink as she stepped into his cell, she would not hurt him, she had the chance years ago to kill him but she didn't, she would not hurt him now or ever, he knew it.

The Supreme One stepped right up to him, smacking the drink out of his hand. "I don't care about him and I never have. He was just a passing phase, a toy or pet to amuse myself with. Nothing more, nothing less!"

Ron sighed and slowly pulled himself to his feet, looking The Supreme One in the eyes, "if you did not care then you would have killed me long ago. If you did not care then you wouldn't come and visit me daily. If you did not care then you wouldn't bring me my favourite food. If you did not care then you would have killed the rest of my friends, the ones opposing your rule. Face it. You Care."

There were no words to refute his claim as The Supreme One had already rushed out, her soft sobs could be heard from down the hallway.

...

The walls of the cell were fractured with a red light, this timeline was being destroyed, reabsorbed into the time stream where it would then be moulded back into how it should have been. His younger self had done it.

"For someone who does not care about me it's strange that you spend your last few moments here," Ron pointed out.

The Supreme One stepped into his cell, eyes looking anywhere but at him, her outfit ripped, her hair disheveled and covering her face. "You won, he destroyed the monkey and soon we will be gone, no more. You finally got your revenge."

Ron sighed as he once more pulled himself to his feet and approached the ruler of the world. "This isn't about revenge, it never was and never has been," he told her as he gently brushed the hair out of her face. "I forgave you for killing Kim long ago, it was an accident and you never meant it to happen. But this, all of this, it's not you. You were never happy being The Supreme One. Ruling the world didn't make you happy, and it just made everyone else miserable." He softly wiped the tears from her eyes, "I did all of this to return things to the way they once were, to make the world normal again and so that you would once again be happy. Soon all of this will be over, our souls washed away in the time stream until they rejoin with ours in the past, everything to how it should be."

The Supreme One looked up at Ron, hope, hope that hadn't existed in the past twenty years could be seen on her face. "Be...Before this is over there's something I want to tell you.." Unfortunately her words were never spoken as the timeline finally broke, washed away into the time stream."

...

In another Time

"I love you."

Everyone froze.

Ron Stoppable froze, he did not know why he thought this but he just knew that the Supreme One was no more. Also Booyah, Shego said she loved him.

Shego froze, unsure of why she said what she did, but knowing that it was the truth.

Kim Possible froze, what do you do in this type of situation.

Drakken froze, his sidekick loved the Buffoon?

Only Drakken's machines did not freeze, "Self destruct in T-Minus 30 seconds."

'Maybe,' Shego thought to herself, 'Maybe I should have picked a better time to say that.'


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Question

**The Big Question**

People called him an idiot, said he was moronic, stupid, special and so on, he may have broken the rules of reality on numerous occasions but as far as he was aware there were some rules, some certainties, some truths that would never, ever change. Ever.

The sun would rise.

Snowman Hank would always be amazing.

His cousin would remain annoying.

Teen Cheerleader Superheroes were a thing.

Shego did not do feelings.

He did not have to think about them to know that these were set in stone, never going to change, something that he could rely on in this chaotic world to always be the same.

Well until now.

This, this did not make sense. He and Shego were friends? This did not make sense. Shego was snarky, mean and liked to make people go ouch, she did not do friends. And even if she did why him?

He was a weird, uncoordinated teen who always lost his pants, all he ever did was screw things up, make a fool of himself and show the world how idiotic he was. He..he was... well to put it simply he was a buffoon.

Seriously what did Shego see in him? It just did not make any sense at all. But it didn't just stop there, the slight smile when she lit her eyes upon him, the way she seemed worried every time he got hurt, the extra level of vindictive insults towards a certain cheerleader.

It seemed like Shego had romantic feelings towards him.

Normally he would dismiss the thought outright, Shego did not do feelings and besides she could do much better than him. She may have been snarkly and mean but she was very beautiful, clever, loyal, skilled, wealthy and of course mature. She was so far out of his league, they may as well be on different planets.

But she did like him...he thinks.

And even more he thinks that he might like her. Despite the history of name calling, the past beatings, the fact that she was evil and he was good.

Though they had been spending so much time together, it was bound to happen.

Sigh.

What to do? Let this thing between them go on or put a stop to it? Sure Shego would be upset, make him go ouch a lot but she could clearly do so much better. Besides he was one of the few people that he felt connected to. She lied to his mom for him, helped to shut up his annoying cousin on occasion, she may have mocked him at every turn but he knew that was how she showed she cared. If she truly did not want to be around then she would have left long ago.

He knew what he had to do.

He picked up the box and opened it.

He had a very important question to ask.

...

Ron Stoppable was afraid, very afraid.

Here he was in Drakken's latest lair. It was his and Shego's movie night and he was kinda excited for it to. Then this happened.

Out of nowhere he was ambushed, when he came to he found himself strapped to a table, bruised and battered and in so much pain.

Drakken was standing in front of him, a look of concentration on the mad scientists face that had never been there before.

In Drakken's hands were a box, slowly the villain opened the box and pulled out what Ron recognized as a Ray-gun.

Drakken started at the Ray-gun in his hands and the teen sidekick he had captured. Ron had never seen the villain so quite before, so calm, so composed and truthfully he felt a little scared. Especially when the Ray-gun was pointed straight at him. What ever Drakken had planned couldn't be good.

"Now Buffoon, you are going to tell me exactly what are your intentions with my sidekick," he stated calmly before firing the Truth Ray.

...

...

...

There you go another story, this tme from Drakken's point of view as he wonders about the ongoing relationship between Ron and Shego.

Sorry if it got a bit confusing with the different uses of 'he' and 'him' and what have you but I did want to keep this as a bit of a surprise, though i did put a few clues in there for you guys.

On a side note I always figured Drakken would be the over protective parent and very, very scary if Shego ever actually got seriously hurt.


	11. Chapter 11: On Good and Evil

**On Good and Evil**

It was as if time it's self had slowed down. What was only half a second felt like an eternity and so Ron used that infinite yet short time to contemplate.

His contemplations were not about video games, school, the Naco or anything else of such a mundane topic but something much more abstract, deep and harder to define than almost anything else in existence, if his topic even existed at all. He contemplated good and evil.

If someone were to give a base, simplified version of good and evil they would say that it is good to help someone and evil to harm someone. If you were to ask anyone, the almost unanimous answer would be that this is indeed the truth. Helping people was good, harming people was evil.

But what about if you helped a person cause harm to a third person? Would this be a good or evil act? You would be helping but you would also be causing harm. Clearly Ron would have to think less simple, less base to figure this out. Maybe even think about it a different way.

It is said that a good person is one who loves where as an evil person is one incapable of love. Maybe this would help Ron with his contemplation, maybe this could help him understand good and evil. Though, no that couldn't be true, if evil people were incapable of love then someone such as Drakken, who was unanimously called evil the world over, would be incapable of loving those around him, his mother for instance. So no evil people were capable of love.

What else did he have to think about? Something, some way to answer this all too important question of his?

What was that quote he had to learn for history class? Ron couldn't remember it too well, it was something about there being no evil...Ah that's right something about there being no evil, evil is not a thing just an absence of good like how darkness is just an absence of light. Maybe that was true? Maybe it wasn't that being evil made you inherently sadistic, it's just that you lost your empathy and care towards your fellow man. Of course you would still care about those close to you but not because you cared about them specifically but because they were yours and no self respecting evil person would allow their possessions to be hurt or broken without retaliating in some way.

Ignoring the several rocketship sized holes in his reasoning Ron decided he would act on his new 'reasoning.'

"Booyahahahahaha," the maddog cackled as he went after Electronique. Mess with this villain's frie...possessions would she! Trying to hurt Kim, brainwashing Shego, causing this mockery of a battle with Shego's brothers. Ron would show her what true Evil was!

...

If Shego was to comment with her thoughts on good or evil then she would comment that good people were nice, silly and stupid. This probably explained her personality afer being reverse polarized.

However we don't currently care about her thoughts on good or evil right now what we do care about is her thoughts on a good or evil Ron Stoppable.

Good Ron was kind, sweet, caring and Shego enjoyed being his friend. He made an effort to spend time with her whenever he could, visited her in prison and didn't complain if she ever called him in the middle of the night to bug him just because she couldn't sleep. He was also dating the princess, but hey no one's perfect.

Evil Ron however was cruel, scary and frighteningly intelligent. He showed a lack of care for those around him, only cared about himself and had that horrifying, pee-inducing laugh.

"Booyahahahahaha!"

Yeah that laugh...

It was a tribute to how scary the situation was that goody-two-shoes, nice and silly Shego responded to the situation by saying, "fuck me."

Ron seemed to have heard her however, his attention zeroing in on her, despite the fact that he was currently in the middle of beating her brothers senseless. "No, no, no this can't do not at all," he murmured, appearing right in front of her, his eyes narrowed in anger.

Shego was strong enough to admit that every step Ron took towards her was one step she took back, until she was pressed up against the wall behind her, scared for what was to come.

"Where is the pride, the arrogance, the backbone?" he asked. "Why a Shego with none of those things is not a Shego at all." The anger in his eyes flashed to hatred, cold, unyielding hatred. "No this is not the Shego I have come to know, this is nothing but a pale imitation, a mockery. The Mad Dog does not settle for such insults." With a snarl, Ron sent his fist flying forward, smashing the wall right next to Shego's head, punching right through the reinforced steel.

There was the sound of tearing metal as Ron pulled a large piece of metal, tore it right from the wall.

The fighting had stopped at this point as everyone had turned to see what was causing the sound. Ron had turned, cold eyes focused on Electronique, giant piece of metal held in one hand like a shield. "Now Sparky," he snarled. "I am going to teach you why you do not mess with what is mine!"

Shego actually felt bad for the blue skinned villainess.

...

Ron regarded the Reverse Polarizer in his hands. He could leave it as is, change his friends evil or leave them good while he stayed evil himself but none of that would work. He was not interested in forcing them to be good or evil, he wanted them as they were before, Kim good, Shego evil and the rest of Team Go, well he didn't care. But they couldn't accept him as evil, he knew it, they knew it. He could leave them leave that life behind but it wasn't for him. So Ron did the only thing that he could.

He turned the device towards himself and let out his signature laugh before firing.

"Booyahahahahaha!"


	12. Chapter 12: Fear

**Fear**

Ronald Dean Stoppable was a man, no not a man a boy, a boy full of fear. Perpetually afraid.

He was afraid of monkeys, the simians had always terrified him slightly but ever since that fateful summer, where he shared a camp cabin with a chimp. Well Ron's slight fear had turned into a full blown phobia.

It was ironic whenever you thought about it. A user of Tai Shing Pek Kwa. A wielder of Mystical Monkey Powers. The future Monkey Master and king and he was terrified, absolutely terrified of monkeys.

Then there were the bugs. Spiders, cockroaches, mosquitoes, lady bugs, even fruit flies. You named it, f it was an insect then Ron Stoppable was scared of it.

He travelled the world, from swamps to forests, encountering every type of bug imaginable and he was scared of them all!

Well except the large ones.

That's right Ron Stoppable was only scared of small, tiny, flickable bugs. The big ones? Heck he learnt how to speak cockroach.

Garden gnomes, Mechanical horses, aliens, ghosts, clowns. Ron was scared of them all and more.

...

Shego was a woman who was almost never afraid.

She jumped out of planes on a weekly basis, only half of the time with a parachute. Falling from thousands of feet in the air, without even a parachute would cause most people to piss themselves and faint. Shego has done it without even batting an eye.

She fought the world's greatest teen hero on a regular basis, battled with and against villains, worked under Drakken and yet not once did Shego ever show fear.

Heights, mystical powers, guns, villains, heroes, impending doom. Shego was scared of none of it.

...

It was their regular movie-slash-game night. Normally at this point of time Shego and Ron would be at each others throats, calling the other a cheater or Noob or whatever insult they could think of. Sometimes this would happen at Shego's place, other-times Ron's however both places were empty.

No lights, no sounds, no Shego, no Ron.

Where were they? Well Ron, he was trapped. It was dark, it was tight and he could not get out. Loud sounds, multiple bodies moving quickly, the occasional scream or yell, it was all coming from outside of Ron's prison and yet still he was trapped.

Where was Shego when all of this was going on then? Well she was outside, and she was angry. She hadn't even bothered to change into her mission clothes, still just in her loose fitting sweater and sweatpants she walked up to the building.

"He.." someone manages to get out before Shego's hand closes around his neck, with a growl she throws him behind her, not even paying any attention as she throws the doors to the building open.

...

Ron could hear fighting now. Screams of pain and terror, he could smell smoke and someone was shouting, a woman and she was angry. Shego was outside.

Alarms went off, fire alarms and Ron could hear the sprinklers being turned on. He had to get out there, he had to, he HAD to get out there now!

Without steadying himself, without any wind-up or even any stretching Ron pushed his hand forward, it couldn't even be called a punch, more of a nudge and the door keeping him captive was blown off of it's hinges.

"WHERE IS HE!" Shego screamed, her voice coming from where the hall was and so Ron ran. Pushing himself through the screaming people, running from where the fighting was happening, pushing them out of his way, not even paying them any attention he had to get to Shego.

Finall he reached the doors to the hall, one had been completely destroyed, the other barely hanging on to the door frame.

Ron walked into the hall.

...

Shego was furious, she knew Ron was hear but why wouldn't anyone just do the smart thing and tell her where he was?

She threw her opponent, smashing through a table but it was only a delaying tactic, Shego knew that. It would not keep Princess down for long.

"WHERE IS HE?" Shego screamed. Where was the buffoon? How dare he stand her up like this?

He said he was free, she knew he didn't have a date, so where the hell was he?

Shego's thoughts were cut short as Princess threw a bowl of punch at her, completely drenching Shego in the process.

All form, all powers was forgotten after that as Shego lunged at Kim, Kim lunged at Shego and the two started wrestling, screaming, pulling hair, rippling clothes.

"What do you want with Ron anyway?" Kim screamed as she broke Shego's nose.

"None of your business," Shego screamed as she pulled on Kim's hair.

On and on this went, until finally the two were pulled away from each other, thrown to opposite sides of the room. Pulling herself to her feet Shego realised it was Ron who had done it.

...

Ron ran a hand through his hair as he surveyed the scene. The hall was destroyed, the decorations for the Spring Fling dance were totalled, everything was flooded, the sirens of cops and ambulances and fire-trucks were outside. Shego had a broken nose, her hair a mess and blood all over her face. Kim's hair was singed, her dress ripped and had a twisted ankle by the look of it.

What was he supposed to do in this sort of situation? Ron wondered to himself.

Then the cops rushed in.

Without hesitation, without thought Ron grabbed Shego and Kim and just ran.

...

Kim had no idea what the hell was going on, here she was at Ron's place after just having escaped from the police, a villain sitting across from her as Ron tended to their wounds.

"What the hell Ron?" Kim eventually managed to get out.

Ron froze, looking like a deer in headlights, "er...well..."

"Why weren't you here for movie night?" Shego asked with a growl. How dare Shego talk to Kim's best friend like that! Wait...movie night?

"Errr. Well you see there was this closet and this thing happened and..." Ron left the sentence hanging, clearly no idea what to do in the situation.

Clearly Kim would have to step in and save Ron like always, "Ron she's a villain you have to stay away from her, you'll be arrested otherwise."

...

Shego and Ron both froze, both feeling like deer caught in headlights.

If you asked Shego and Ron what they were most afraid of they would tell you different things, however if they were being honest to themselves then this situation would be it.

Shego was afraid that Ron would wake up, realise that they couldn't be friends and Shego would be alone again.

Ron was afraid that he would have to make a choice, between the two people he cared about most in the world.

This situation right now was their greatest fear.

...

...

...

...

...

So yup im still alive :), not sure if im going to do a part 2 to this one. I want to but I also feel like this is a great place to just leave it.

Who knows ill figure it out eventually.

Well you guys know the process by now, read, review yada yada yada.


	13. Chapter 13: Three Little Words

**Three Little Words**

Three little words can change the world

It sounds strange when you think about it.

How could a few words truly change the world? But it's actually not that strange.

A few insults could drive a genius to villainy.

A few curses could have a passionate sportsman banned from his favourite sport.

A small question could signify that a certain teen is ready for trouble.

A repeated phrase from a distant father could bring a boy some pain.

A prophecy can send a lord to the stars or giants to the earth.

A few words here and there has changed the course of the world, many hundreds, thousands, millions, heck countless times.

No three words however have held as much weight for Ron Stoppable, nothing has ever meant so much for the blonde sidekick. The buffoon. The loser. The idiot. Call him whatever you want, Ron however was completely dumbfounded.

Here he was. His two best friends glaring at each other, hatefully.

One was trying to separate Ron from his newest friend.

The other was trying desperately to keep her cool.

"She's evil Ron," Kim shouted, pointing at Shego. Three little words, so much weight behind them, once they would have changed the world, once they would have changed Ron's mind, changed the course of his future for ever. However they were said too late. These words had no power.

"Fuck you princess," Shego snapped. She was quite for a little long. Ron distantly notices the burn marks where her hands were, on his parents favourite chair. These words also have little power.

No the three words, the words that held so much power, that brought Ron Stoppable's mind to a screeching halt, that altered the world in ways no one could expect hadn't come...yet.

"Why are you here anyway," Kim screeched. "I wont let you hurt Ron!"

"I don't want to hurt Ron," Shego shouted.

"Stop acting like you're his friend!"

"I'm more than that, he's more than a friend to me."

"Oh what is he to you then?" Kin challenged.

Shego took a long slow breath before responding, "my baby's father."

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ron and Kim froze, completely shocked.

Of all the responses they expected those three words were not it.

Kim fainted.

Ron almost followed her into unconsciousness but one thought kept him awake.

Barely.

It was a simple thought, one that barely meant anything in the grand scheme of things but it still held possibilities that Ron had never thought existed.

The thought was simple.

'We haven't even kissed...yet.'

...

Yes it's amazing how three words, three little words, simple words, words that weren't even true, said to shock someone into silence could hold so much weight, open the door to so many possibilities.

Looking back on it Ron would maintain that these three words changed his life in ways that no other words ever had or ever would.

...

...

...

You guys didn't actually think the words would be I love you , did you?

Also sequel to Fear, congratulations :D


	14. Chapter 14: Help

**Help**

After a long, tiring and stressful day there are a few things that Shego likes to do.

She likes to make Drakken go ouch.

She like to sun bathe

She likes to watch movies or play games.

She likes to read a magazine.

She likes to do all of this and more.

What Shego does not like to do however is open a jar of gherkins for her idiot boss and then get bothered by an idiot with a crush who can't sing for anything.

Seriously she had bee brainwashed so many times it was a miracle that she had any coherent thoughts in her head. She had been forced to fight her brothers, and stupid though he may be, Hego packed a big punch. She had seen Stoppable go evil once again. Then to make matters worse she had been saved by the Princess.

Why couldn't Shego just have one moment to re- _ **Ding Dong**_ **-** and there is Steve at the door again.

Shego groaned out tiredly and rolled off of the couch, pulled herself to her feet and stalked over to the door, lighting one hand she opened the door and let loose her burst of plasma.

She did not hear a strong, low pitched yell of shock, one that she expected from Steve. No instead Shego heard a girlie, high-pitched shriek. One that came from a certain buffoon, who was cowering in fear.

Shego blinked.

She blinked again

and again.

Nope, she wasn't seeing things, Stoppable was really in front of her, ringing the doorbell on Drakken's lair.

Shego closed the door and made her way back to the couch.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

He would leave soon

 _ **Ding Dong**_

She did not care why he was here

 _ **Ding Dong**_

Just as long as he left so- _ **Ding Dong**_

"Stop ringing the damn door bell," Shego screamed throwing the door open.

Stoppable of course did the sensible thing at the time ad cowered once again, screaming "not the face, not the face!"

Shego stood there for a good thirty seconds before speaking again, this time a little more calm. Barely. "What do you want Stoppable?"

The buffoon actually seemed surprised at that and looked up in shock for a second before he seemed to realise why he was there. "I need your help!" he exclaimed desperately.

Shego just raised an eye at that. What idiocy was he talking about now

Stoppable just kept on talking, "seriously, please i need your help. You're the only person I can turn to," and with shaking hands he reached into his backpack and pulled out some paper.

It was the homework she had assigned.

She slammed the door in his face.

...

Stoppable had stayed outside of the lair door for over forty minutes until eventually Shego had given in. She opened the door, grabbed him and threw him ,quite literally, into a seat at the lair's briefing table and started to tutor the blond buffoon.

Surprisingly Drakken hadn't said anything, just made everyone a drink of Cocomoo and sat down to go over a few of his own blueprints.

When Stoppable showed up next week showing a B+...well Shego beat him black and blue, popped him down and went over what the idiot had gotten wrong.

It took Shego a month of this to realise just what was going on.

"Why the hell am I teaching the buffoon?" she asked aloud.

Drakken just gave a small shrug but otherwise didn't say anything. He was just happy to see his sidekick socialize for once.

...

...

...

...

That's right guys another story

now just a quick heads up as a few people seem to be misunderstood, most of my chaoters here don't actually have any sort of link to any others. This is just a series of one shots, alternate worlds for each chapter (except a few rare cases)

also for those who missed it in Three Litte Words, Shego was lying. She wasn't actually pregnant. She just wanted to shut Kim up

well theres that. Hope you liked this one.


End file.
